The invention concerns a method for manufacturing a woven fabric, in which weft thread loops are formed by at least one weft thread in at least one shed formed of warp threads, a device or apparatus on a loom for the performance of the method as well as a woven fabric manufactured according to the method.
A method for manufacturing a woven web has become known from Swiss Pat. No. 611,353, in which the weft thread is led from one side of the shed into this while forming a loop. On the other side of the shed, the weft thread loops are bound off by two auxiliary threads so that a very resistant fabric edge is obtained. This and similar methods, in which the weft thread is led in from one side, have the disadvantage that visibly different fabric edges are obtained.